


The wolf and the eagle

by EbichuGirl (JanBen)



Category: Barbarians (TV 2020)
Genre: Couldn't think in something better lol, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, Wtf with the title
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanBen/pseuds/EbichuGirl
Summary: El rencor no es suficiente para romper uniones tan profundas.
Relationships: Arminius/ Folkwin
Kudos: 12





	The wolf and the eagle

Después de la larga y dura batalla. Después de saborear su propia sangre y la de sus enemigos en la boca, el fulgor de la pelea en sus músculos y su mente parecían enfriarse lo suficiente como para hacerle sentir todo, cada corte, cada golpe, esas heridas en su cuerpo.

Pero sobre todo, todavía siente el dolor, pero ese dolor no proviene de ninguna espada o lanza.

Las palabras de Folkwin convirtieron la victoria momentánea en algo vacío.

Su amigo, su compañero desde que eran niños, será quien acabará con su vida. Esa fue su promesa , el dolor y vacío en sus ojos aún estaban plasmados en su mente.

Lo sabe, había sido débil.

Pero no puede volver al pasado.

Entonces, Arminius respiró hondo y después de pensar mucho en sus acciones futuras decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos de una vez por todas ,si no esa noche, ¿cuándo?

Todos los guerreros bebieron hidromiel y otros brebajes que al probarlos ardían en su garganta, bailaron al compás de cánticos regocijándose por la muerte de sus enemigos. La mayoría yacían entre los cadáveres, borrachos y con sonrisas en el rostro.

Caminando pensó con pesar.

Quizás se merecía todo el odio que recibía de Folkwin.

Vio a Thusnelda ,esta lo miró durante largos segundos, percibió ese cambio en su rictus y a ella se la veía más sombría. 

¿Llegó a oír esas palabras de Folkwin y la promesa?

Lo ignoraba pero parecían mantener una comunicación aún sin usar palabras. Eso le dió el valor de seguir las huellas del otro hombre, .

Dudoso , quedó un instante mirando las llamas de una gran fogata, había vislumbrado una bestia que asomaba el hocico ,atraído quizás por el aroma a la carne y sangre derramada en esa tierra , la carnicería no había acabado.

Habían rehenes que pedían por los Dioses gemían ante las vejaciones a las que eran sometidos , listos para el sacrificio antes del amanecer, sentía que colapsaría, el fuego, el agua, los truenos de un cielo enfurecido que al unisono con su espíritu estaba perturbado .

Nunca más vería al hombre que lo crió y educó la mayor parte de su existencia, cuya cabeza estaba siendo expuesto , empalado a una lanza mostrando como una vida humana ,era solo una brisa momentánea.

Quería llorar pero las lágrimas no llegaban. Años de acondicionamiento le enseñó, un llanto equivalía a debilidad .

Se abrió paso entre el fango, en sus pies sentía lo frío y pegajoso de la sustancia mezclada con sangre y órganos esparcidos por doquier.

Por Mārs, necesitaba un poco del Rin para limpiar su piel, su alma...

Sosteniendo una antorcha , caminó hacia una colina , hasta que las risas se atenuaron , habían quienes escaparon despavoridos ante la hecatombe inminente , unas unidades de bárbaros seguían en la caza de sus presas desprotegidas.

Las escaramuzas para exterminar a cada una de las legiones que se habían aventurado a cruzar los desconocidos bosques y pantanos serían continuas en los próximos días.

No tenían oportunidad , por más tiempo que hubieran pasado ,meses en campamentos junto con sus ¿Cohortes ,centurias ,escuadras? Se habían reducido a _simplemente_ carne fresca lista para ser ofrendada.

Pudo observar en el horizonte relámpagos y truenos que rompían con el canto monótono de los insectos y ranas, también encontró una cueva.

Allí podía ver una luz débil que sobresalía.Se permitió avanzar .

Folkwin ni siquiera volteó al escuchar los pasos del visitante. 

Vislumbró con el rabillo del ojo, una coraza plateada y una túnica carmesí.Que aún estando húmeda, el dueño de esta se aferraba a ella.

—Sabes, mi padre Varo siempre decía que le gustaban las traiciones pero no los traicioneros. — Dijo sin tener fijado realmente lo que buscaba con ello, solamente exaltaría los deseos fatales del otro.No reconocía su voz ,era como si hubiera tragado roca triturada, salía débil y ronca .

—Pues tenía razón, a nadie le gustan los traicioneros, son muy ambiguos e impredecibles. — Folkwin se había sacado su abrigo de piel y había dispuesto unas mantas en el suelo,su torso estaba expuesto, sus botas estaban puestas cerca de la pequeña fogata que había logrado encender aún con el diluvio que había caído horas antes. Apenas tenía sus pantalones, sentado sobre una roca de tamaño considerable .

—Van donde el viento les lleva .— agregó. Con un tono llenó de desdén.

Luego de unos instantes de silencio, Arminius bajó la mirada.

—Aquello que dijiste allá ... ¿Estás dispuesto a cumplirlo?—

Folkwin sonrió sin atisbo de gracia , tomó su espada que solamente por la lluvia no mostraba un filo escarlata. Y se acercó a Arminius amenazante , quien aún estaba de pie en la entrada de la cueva.

Se veía demacrado. Sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos y aún ante la visión de Lanzalobo llegando con el arma , no se inmutó.

Sacó un puñal, el considerado mejor guerrero de su tribu se preparó para un ataque pero abrió sus ojos ampliamente cuando estaba a punto de emprender un movimiento ofensivo , su contrincante se deshizo de su aparente único armamento , cerrando sus ojos .

—Dos veces has salvado mi vida, he quebrantado tu confianza entonces es tu derecho _tomarla_ .— murmuró Arminius esperando que el arma comience abriéndose camino en su tripa.

Aquella declaración dejó perplejo a Folkwin quien se quedó paralizado observando cómo Ari abría sus brazos , entregándose en bandeja de plata como si todo ya no valiera nada. 

—¿¡Por qué haces esto!? — Exclamó lleno de frustración.

Arminius abrió sus ojos lentamente y tragó saliva, su instinto gritaba que se apartara , que debía sobrevivir pero su consciencia le impedía moverse .

La voz quebrada de su amigo lo hizo hundirse más en su miseria.

—¡Perdí todo desde que tú llegaste! ¡Mi familia , el amor de Thusnelda y además, mi libertad!— Lágrimas empezaron a fluir como cascadas en el rostro de Folkwin, hipando entre sus espasmos que abarcaban su cuerpo.

Aún contra de su voluntad, Arminius consideraba injusto dichas acusaciones ,su parte lógica decía que si Folkwin no hubiera tenido la maravillosa idea de robarse el águila no se hubiera puesto un precio a su cabeza . Y por tanto su familia no pagaría el precio de su arrebato, sin mencionar el descuidado acto de dejar evidencia durante tal aventura arriesgada. Aunque sabía que y tarde o temprano acciones de similar naturaleza eran inevitables.

Tampoco tuvo el valor de replicar nada ya que el otro lloraba como si fuera una criatura, rota como estaba tan rebasado que no le importaba mostrarse así ante recién declarado enemigo.

Entonces, tomó el rostro del otro con ambas manos y lo besó en la frente. Buscó su mirada pero el otro cerró sus ojos concienzudamente no siendo exitoso en evitar que más lágrimas fluyan y humedezcan sus mejillas.

—Te amo con toda el alma.— Susurró.—Perdóname ,por favor.—Declaró Arminius. Con énfasis en cada palabra.

Y luego lo abrazó con fuerza , el otro se tensó en sus brazos. Ambos estaban temblando de frío, mezclado con las emociones intensas que parecían sobrepasar y fluir con intensidad. Folkwin finalmente se rindió. Y terminó fundiéndose en el abrazo dejando caer la espada .

Fue consciente que Arminius también había perdido todo, su estatus, a su padre, la vida nueva que le habían dado. 

Estaba entre tribus que lo veían aún ojos recelosos a pesar de la prueba firme que había intentado dar sobre dónde descansaban sus lealtades.

—¿D-dijiste que me harías tú príncipe?— Preguntó en un hilillo de voz Folkwin.

Arminius descansaba su mentón cerca del cuello ajeno, hallando comfort en el sentir la palpitaciones provenientes de la yugular .

—Así es. Serás mi mano derecha,mi consejero. Tendrás el lugar que te mereces. No quiero perderlos de nuevo, a ti y a Thusnelda, sé que fui un total imbécil,me dejé llevar por el deseo de la carne.— Confesó Arminius luego de unos instantes.

Entonces el guerrero, se apartó del ex prefecto Romano lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos y vio cristalizado que sus palabras eran veraces.

Y ligeramente se acercó aún más su rostro al otro , lamió algo dubitativo los labios ajenos. Sintió que el otro se estremecía y se dejó llevar por la sensación, cerrando sus ojos.

Saboreó la sal del sudor y lo metálico de su sangre, dicha sensación hizo que un ardor surgiera en su bajo vientre.

Arminius intrigado ante esa nueva sensación buscó los labios ajenos pero el otro lo esquivó, haciendo que abriera sus ojos con la interrogante presente.

La expresión astuta muy típica, había regresado en la cara del rubio, cuando sintió su mano callosa ingresando dentro de su casi deshecho Braccae.

Se agarró más fuerte de los hombros de Folkwin mientas este al sentir la polla ajena, comenzó a masajearlo.

—Caíste en los encantos de Thusnelda, ¿no? ¿Qué hay de las doncellas de esa tierra lejana donde creciste? ¿Ninguna conquistó lo suficiente tu atención ?—

Arminius comenzó a sentirse hiperventilado , disfrutando demasiado las rudas manos trabajando en esa parte tan delicada y vulnerables de su anatomía. Sus caderas buscaban más fricción.

Negó con la cabeza. 

—Ari, ¿Ella fue tu primera..?— cuestionó perplejo aún siguiendo con el masaje con dedicación.

El susodicho asintió. Se mordió los labios intentando suprimir sus gemidos. Casi protestó cuando repentinamente las deliciosas caricias se pausaron y fue empujado bruscamente más al interior de la cueva , y se vio siendo atrapado entre las mantas y el cuerpo musculoso además de tibio perteneciente a su acompañante.

Nuevamente Folkwin lamió sus labios pero esa vez Arminius atrapó esa inquieta y húmeda lengua con su boca y comenzó a chupetear con lascivos movimientos de su cabeza, gozando del roce de la barba algo tupida de Folkwin quien comenzaba a suspirar de placer más aún cuando unas fuertes manos agarraron sus nalgas y lo estrujaron.

Su saliva se había convertido en el elixir más exquisito e improbable, sentía un sabor fuerte de hidromiel acompañado de un aroma que gritaba la esencia de Folkwin , como una mezcla de sudor producido por la lucha reciente, sangre y algo similar a especias. Notas herbales provenientes de las profundidades de esos bosques encantados.

Aún su mano masajeaba su miembros ya erecto, Arminius sentía el de Folkwin , tieso y abrasador sobre sus muslos. Y como una perra en celo, este se frotaba por él. 

El rubio se alejó un poco pues quería percibir la piel sedosa del cuello ajeno, recoger la sal y limpiar cualquier corte que haya marcado esa epidermis . 

Ari simplemente le dió lugar a la exploración más que gustoso y sin pudor dejaba escapar los más gozosos sonidos de delirio ante los estímulos.

Hasta que el otro se acomodó sobre Arminius quien le miraba con ojos llenos de adoración y movió sus caderas ,menéandolas con determinada lentitud mordiendo sus sonrojados labios. 

—Sabes, yo tomé la virtud de Thusnelda por vez primera. — Afirmó con la voz que reflejaba ansia .

—Yo, un nadie que estaba metido entre dos personas con sangre aristocrática. Me gané sus favoreces luego de su primer sangrado. En una tarde cálida durante una expedición en grupo a la pesca, como prófugos nos alejamos y me confesó que quería que fuera yo el primero . Con gusto accedí.—

Se levantó dejando a Arminius anhelando de nuevo su peso y calor sobre su cuerpo , pero no protestó pues supo cuáles serían las acciones siguientes de su acompañante.

Decidió tomar iniciativa, se sentó e intentó deshacerse de su armadura . Sus manos estaban temblando y le era complicado desatar los cordeles que mantenían el material unido sobre su ser. 

Folkwin soltó una carcajada sincera ,luego con el antebrazo limpió la humedad de sus lágrimas anteriores de la cara y se apiadó del otro , ayudándole en tan dificultosa tarea.

Ni bien fue logrado el objetivo , Arminius plantó un firme y fervoroso beso en la otra boca.

—Gracias. — Susurró luego Arminius.

Entonces el otro , volvió a sentarse sobre el regazo ajeno, piernas a cada lado, buscando más besos . Se sentía reconfortado, extasiado ante tanto placer y sensaciones que daban una brisa de vida a cada rincón de su cuerpo 

Julius Arminius gimoteó cuando su labio inferior fue presa de los dientes de su indudablemente experimentado amante.

—Cómo fue que tomaste a Thusnelda, dime... — Pidió con la respiración entrecortada el ex prefecto. Tan excitado que sentía una presión excesiva casi insoportable en su entrepierna. Mientras esos suaves labios iban prodigando pequeños besos sobre su nariz, mejillas ,cejas con tal dedicación que sentía derretir su corazón de dicha .

Oyó una risita pícara. 

Nuevamente Folkwin acarició su miembro esa vez con ambas manos e estironeó su braccae , que quedó olvidado a un lado. Con extrema delicadeza le quitó sus maltrechos calzados, ante la hambrienta mirada suya , se permitió tomarse el tiempo para también quitarse el resto de prendas que tenía hasta que ambos quedaron como llegaron al mundo.

La sola imagen del cuerpo del guerrero, endurecido por las batallas, anteriores, las cacerías y entrenamiento constante terminó por hacer que el deseo en Arminius se convierta en algo casi difícil de controlar y como un animal salvaje estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre Folkwin.

Solamente que este se adelantó , pues se movió, buscó unos instantes y de un bolsillo de sus prendas le mostró un frasco con un líquido aceitoso .

—La recosté en un nidito improvisado, ambos estábamos nerviosos. Yo ya había desatado mis deseos con otras doncellas y algún que otro compañero de aventuras pero no con el objeto de mi devoción, no pensé tener el honor.— Siguió narrando .

Destapó dicho frasco y pronto un aroma a lavanda acompañado con el calorcito que brindaba la fogata lo hacía quizás más envolvente, convirtió el ambiente en uno semejante a un Templo como los que abundaban en la capital, durante sus caminatas con su hermano y su padr-Varo ... mientras pasaban cerca de aquellos centros de adoración y notaban a la perfección el incienso, mirra ,otros diferentes olores que creaban un efecto fantástico en su cuerpo y mente .

En esos instantes como con los Dioses, Folkwin era quien estaba en control total de sus sentidos.

Vio cómo acariciaba sus piernas , a diferencia del otro guerrero con reverencia, él carecía de mucho vello corporal. Lo cual hacía que Lanzalobo pudiera sentir a la perfección lo fuertes e increíblemente tersos eran dichas piernas . Viviendo prácticamente montando durante patrullajes, viajes etcétera solía sentir sus piernas entumecidas y con irritaciones ,más raspaduras debido a la falta de equipamiento especialmente durante las prácticas.

Su cuerpo no estaba excento de marcas en su piel en determinadas zonas que relataba su trabajo dedicado a la su patria adoptiva o , pensó amargamente, en la que fue llevado cautivo.

Su amante se colocó una generosa cantidad del líquido viscoso en su mano y sin ton ni son la dirigió hacia el miembro de Arminius, la cual palpitante, erecta,llena de sangre, el rubio luego comprimió y con un toque malicia también sus testículos haciendo que el recibidor de tales atenciones emitiera sonidos entrecortados extasiados , aún más después de ver que un dedo terminó deslizándolo hacia su entrada.

Fue sorprensivo , extraño pues nadie había osado en tocarle allí antes. Vagamente él mismo se había animado en sus solitarias noches durante sus campañas o fantaseando con algún compañero de estudios en la Capital antes de siquiera empezar su carrera militar.

Perdió cualquier línea de pensamiento lógico y cerró fuertemente sus ojos cuando el dedo ingresó en su cuerpo. Instintivamente cerró más sus piernas .

— tsk, tsk cariño. — Con algo de fuerza , abrió de nuevo ambas piernas , dándole masajea suaves—Así, siéntelo. Hice esto mismo con ella, le bajé sus calzones de una suave tela, ya humedecidos debido a la excitación que tenía. La unté con un aceite similar a este, normalmente para apaliar dolores y tensiones , aprendí que un delicioso aroma como la de las flores relajan a mis amantes.—

La palabra "amantes" lo dijo con tal dulzura, que Arminius abrió sus ojos y conectó mirada con Folkwin , se juró entonces atesorar en lo profundo de su alma esos instantes valiosos de extrema intimidad. Lo que estaban haciendo equivaldría a morir apedreado por sus colegas en el ejército, era algo aberrante ser el recibidor del falo. Mas, lo sintió necesario. Una especie de acto se sumisión, se lo debía a Folkwin .

Después de todo aún sin toda la atención y dedicación que realizaba este para dilatarlo y hacer la penetración menos dolorosa evitando daños más marcados a esa zona erógena, lo haría igual aunque todo indicaba que sacaría algo de aquello aunque no estaba muy seguro si era una mutua entrega solamente a nivel físico. Un tembloroso suspiró escapó de sus labios cuando Lanzalobo se agachó y le susurró al oído trabajando aún su dedo índice dentro de su cuerpo.

—Susurrarles promesas de amor, masajear y relajar sus músculos. Ella estaba nerviosa pero logré meterle mis dedos y veía cómo se estaba volviendo más receptiva,en la primera vez suelen estar un poco insensibles más allá del ardor ahí abajo al rasgar eso que tanto atesoran, pero con pequeños juegos como toquetear con mi lengua ese botoncito rosado más arriba , sus ojos mostraron un brillo extraordinario— con cuidado pero con firmeza ,deslizó el segundo dedo hasta la primera falange, el índice rozaba tímidamente un punto que hizo que Arminius dé un respingo involuntario , requiriendo sentir más estímulo justo ahí. — jugando e incentivando su mente pronto terminé siendo cabalgado como si el mundo se fuera acabar el día siguiente. — siguió narrando para luego saborear el lóbulo ajeno .

El otro tragó saliva y movió la cabeza , asintiendo repetitivamente. 

—Quiero sentir eso, lo deseo.— 

El guerrero colocó su otra mano en el cuero cabelludo dándole caricias calmando cualquier rigidez ,bueno más allá de su verga, buscó sus labios y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, húmedos donde dientes y lenguas colisionaban haciendo que ambos vibraran de deleite . Folkwin esperaba sentir con entusiasmo, esos músculos estrechándose y el calor ,ya no es sus dedos sino en su polla.

—Hazlo, quisiera tenerte dentro mío .—

Folkwin admiraba ese entusiasmo más sin embargo se vio dubitativo.

—Lo soportaré, no temas, sólo necesito sentirte, por favor. — 

Insensantes súplicas fueron expuestas por Arminius y quién era , se preguntaba su acompañante, negarse a tan llamativas y excitantes exigencias . 

La mano ocupada entre los cortos cabellos azabaches, pasó casi a ciegas a encontrar el frasquito con la esencia. 

Una vez con su miembro bien lubricado , comenzó a dirigirlo hacia la rosácea y bastante trabajada entrada. Aprovechó para tomar la polla del otro hombre con su bien aceitada mano y lo masturbaba de forma lenta y firme, eso crearía suficiente distracción para que cualquier dolor o molestia sea llevadera . Y sí que funcionaba.

Arminius con ojos abiertos como los de un ciervo, miraba cómo era penetrado, y los dedos de sus pies se retoricieron cuando la punta del falo comenzó a perderse en su interior y contuvo un quejido .

—Aaah, sí , fantástico, Ari. Por los Dioses... —expresó deslumbrado Folkwin ,luego quiso estar en modo conversativo —Normalmente me gusta dar rienda suelta a mis pasiones mientras la otra persona me da la espalda— Se acomodó mejor y agarró ambas piernas de Arminius y los elevó hasta sus hombros—, ver sus carnes colisionar con la mía, ummm delicioso pero ya que es tu primera vez siendo el extremo receptor justo como lo fue alguna vez nuestra Thusnelda, sé que les da más seguridad estar cara a cara, poder solicitar ir más despacio—Estaba ya casi a la mitad ,veía como el pecho de su amado subía y bajaba más rápido ,luchando para poder recibirlo .— mírame a mi, solamente a mi. Así. Además así puedo ver tu cara cuando te vienes ,conmigo hundido en lo profundo de tus entrañas, vulnerable.— 

Por supuesto su pareja obedeció. Logró entrar del todo , sus manos hallaron los pezones que se alzaban como montañas en miniatura sobre esos pectorales trabajados.

Tanteando comenzó a moverse y con su pene logró "activar" ese punto interno que estaba presente en tal lugar y Arminius comenzó a gimotear , a decir lo que parecían incoherencias en el idioma de los Romanos. Más que echarlo para atrás, a Folkwin le costaba no venirse en esos momentos y luchaba , intentado absorber todo cuanto podía de su nuevo Rey, empalándolo con fuerza,adorando los sonidos de placer que lograba obtener.

Pronto dentro de la cueva como si fueran animales salvajes , ambos cuerpos se brindaban extrema atención mutuamente, gimiendo sus nombres cada uno, Arminius tendría moretones en la espalda, las mantas no ofrecían suficiente protección mientras era penetrado sin piedad. Aún cuando la fogata ya se había apagado. Ambos luego de compartir orgasmos , Arminius primero , Folkwin esparció su esencia sobre el trabajado vientre de su amante para luego seguir prodigándose besos en la boca hasta que doliera su mandíbula y cayeran agotados luego de dos batallas , una contra un enemigo en un común y sus propias tribulaciones.

Al amanecer. En una mañana que no hacía pensar que la noche anterior casi caía el cielo , Arminius salió del refugio solamente tapado con las mantas que conservaba el aroma de sus cuerpos y el aceite además de sus caligae que protegían sus pies del fango y el follaje, miró unas hojas del follaje cercano que identificó como de una especie similar a la de la menta, arrancó unas hojas y se puso a mascarlas, necesitaba enjuagarse urgentemente pero vio una figura a unos pocos metros suyo y se acercó a ella .

Folkwin quien estaba trayendo más leña al fuego que había encendido en un área que creó específicamente para que no tuviera contacto con el suelo a través de rocas. 

Al verlo llegar en tales ropajes ,no pudo evitar sonreír , luego se cruzó de brazos después de dejar la poca leña intacta que halló .

Aún tenía su cabellera dorada húmeda, había usado un manantial cercano para enjuagarse un poco, y traer agua para hacer un dulce y tibio té ,listo como desayuno. Incluyendo pan que tenía conservado, que podían cocinar en mayor cantidad. Ya que los ex compañeros Romanos de Ari, habían dejado muchísimas ollas para la cocción de esos alimentos y los ingredientes en los carros que habían abandonado varios de los que acompañan la caravana. Entre otros materiales de extrema utilidad .

El ex Prefecto llegó hasta su compañero y con cierta precaución se acercó a este . Folkwin esperaba alguna acción pero sabía que el otro era menos impulsivo entonces le hizo el favor y lo besó con fiereza , debido a las circunstancias acaecidas si dicho contacto pudiera resultar un poco incómoda lo ignoró y se permitió disfrutar .

Ambos parecieron compartir mismos pensamientos. Y se separaron lentamente, apoyando sus frentes uno contra otro, Arminius palpando esos sedosos cabellos.

—¿Ahora qué?— Cuestionó ,realmente no sabiendo especificar a qué se refería.

—Por ahora llenar nuestros estómagos. Más tarde quizás volverte a vestir para que parezcas un verdadero líder y no un hermitaño salido de un foso después de varios inviernos . —Respondió con cierta sorna el guerrero.

—¡Oye! — 

A pesar del dolor y sufrimiento de ambos, encontraron consuelo en cada uno,eran tan parecidos que incluso sus corazones también encontraban lugar para la aguerrida Thusnelda ...

Extrañamente los celos y el enorme muro que los separaban se extiguieron y al exterminar esa tensión pudieron ver con mejor claridad el camino a seguir.

Estaban en medio de una guerra y no eran indolentes ante el sufrimiento del otro bando , él más que nadie era consciente pero desde el momento que tomaron las armas , sabían los riesgos perfectamente.

Entonces teniendo aquello en cuenta, aprovecharon esos momentos de privacidad para pensar y organizarse. Pero antes para alimentar sus cuerpos.

Arminius miró el cielo azul y notó ciertas nubosidades que se asemejaban a una tela denominada , seda de tonos plateados que había visto tiempo atrás de los comerciantes provenientes de extremos lejanos del Imperio.

—Se acerca una tormenta. Muy severa.—Dijo con firmeza acurrucado junto con Lanzalobo , su pote en mano lleno del tibio líquido 

El rubio lo miró por unos momentos y asintió.

—Pues debemos prepararnos para ir junto con los demás ,junto con Thusnelda. ¿Viste su ojo? Parece una troll salida del pantano.—Ella solía burlarse de su cicatrices, él sonrió al recordar .Además conocía ese tipo de herida,no creía que corriera peligro de perder su bonito ojo. 

Arminius le dió un ligero codazo.

—Más vale que me ayudes a buscar ciertas plantas para tratar esa herida que tiene.—

Folkwin sonrió con malicia.Levantó su fuente pequeña de té y propuso brindar .Cayo accedió .

—Por Germania.— Comenzó el guerrero.

—Por nuestra alianza y la de las tribus.—Continuó Arminius.

—Por nuestro amor ;la valiente Thusnelda.—

—Por los Dioses. —

—Por la libertad .—

Ambos quedaron en silencio apreciando el paisaje virginal y el silencio más allá del gorjeo de las aves, ignorando momentáneamente toda la sangre y muerte que estaban a sus espaldas.


End file.
